


You Raise Me Up

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp





	You Raise Me Up

**¿¿¿¿**

I stare across the lake. Nothing to see, but everything is better than what lies behind me: a castle in ruins, death, silence. Hogwarts has been many things, but never silent. I sigh, trying to keep my hands still. They haven't stopped shaking since the Battle.

Out-of-tune singing shakes me out of my thoughts. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair. _Luna._ Luna can almost make you believe that none of the war ever happened, if it wasn't for her frank comments that make people cringe and feel awkward, while she smiles dreamily, seemingly unaffected.

Luna reaches me, and she smiles radiantly. "I brought you something. Billywig wings." She looks at me expectantly.

"Billywig?"

"They're not going to help with your tremors," she continues matter-of-factly. I hide my hands in my robe pockets; no one ever mentions my hands! "But look!" She holds one of the wings up against the sky where the meagre light catches and reflects in a million rainbow colours. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes," I say, and I smile, feeling happier than I have in a long time.

"Daddy says too few people care about Billywig wings; they're usually interested in their stingers. They make you feel lighter, the wings."

"They do." _And you do, Luna._

**¿¿¿¿**


End file.
